


Top Ten Reasons to Never Mine Alone

by UplanderDoom



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UplanderDoom/pseuds/UplanderDoom
Summary: Y'shtola learns that men like pounding more than just rocks in the hot sun.
Kudos: 10





	Top Ten Reasons to Never Mine Alone

At last, that damn Ul’dahan sun was setting. That skin burning heat was enough to put anyone into foul mood, especially someone posing as a miner. The scholar masquerading as a miner didn’t expect to be out here for so long, she was only supposed to catch some bandits, not actually mine. Alas though, she had to make it look real, so she toiled away at the rocks under a hot sun. Regretting not having the Warrior of Light, or Thancred act as the bait. They both convinced Y’shtola though, that she would be prove to be a more ripe target to plunder. She was after all, a quite an eye-catching Miqo’te. Short white hair, light teal eyes, with a tattoo down the side of her neck. Not even to mention the modest bust she supported, the miner’s top doing nothing to hide the sides of them from peeking out. A red scarf wrapped around her neck, goggles hanging low, her lower half was contained in rather uneventful boots and pants. Most of the attention was on her white mining helmet, complete with a head lamp, or on her swaying tail behind her. 

Thinking about the awful tan lines she was going to get after this. It had been far too long, the bandits were supposed to show hours ago. Ever the diligent worker though, she remained on the task at hand. Stopping to drink from her steel canteen, refreshing her tired body. Her arms were getting shaky after so much swinging, she wasn’t built for this kind of work. If the bandits ever did decide to show up, she wouldn’t be able to fight them, not in this state. Thankfully though, she had her friends nearby, waiting to spring an ambush. Leaning up on the rock she was pounding all day, resting her eyes. “By the twelve, this day has been exhausting.” Taking off her helmet to wipe some sweat off her brow, wishing that the day would end soon. Trying to fix her hair, quickly throwing her helmet back on, as she heard someone approaching. Multiple people in fact, slipping back into character. “How’s s’all doin’ this evenin’?” Hoping that that they would buy the fake accent. 

What seemed like the leader of the group cackled to himself, “Much better now, after all, not everyday you meet such a fine looking miner. Ain’t that right boys?” The men around him burst out laughing, agreeing with their boss. The all wore black cowls and face masks, concealing their identity. Only someone without a brain would think they’re bad people. Swords dangling from their hips as they approached, four of them to be exact. “Now what is a pretty little thing like you, doing out here all alone?” The self proclaimed leader of the pack came in closer, no way for Y’shtola to escape. 

Swallowing down the fear she was feeling, she wasn’t alone, any moment her friends would pop out. Fighting these bandits, and save her from certain agony. Only, she didn’t know that her friends weren’t there, no, they were fast asleep. For them it was a nice relaxing day, laying around in the shade, watching Y’shtola mine. They weren’t coming to save her, she had to deal with this all on her own. Looking around, seeing that she had little hope of fighting back. Still though she clutched her pickaxe tighter, it made her feel safer. “Oh ya know, workin’ for the big boss. Gettin’ ready to turn in though, suns down.” Attempting to walk past them, wishing that it would work.

“Stop right there missy.” A large hand pushed Shtola back against the rock, making it clear she wasn’t going to get past. At least, not without a fight. “You see, we’re supposed to rob any miners we find. Leave them high and dry, nothing left ‘cept the clothes on their backs.” Taunting Shtola as he crept closer, leaving very little space between him and the rock. Looming down at her, striking fear into the poor Miqo’te. She wanted to lift her pick up, hit him, hit all of them! She couldn’t though, the strength had left her. Smashing rocks in the hot sun all day had left her exhausted. Her only hope would be if her allies came in, sadly for the lass, they were tuckered out. The bandit shrugged, loosening up his body before speaking onward. “Course, we could always say we found no miners today. Tell the old boss that they’re too scared to come out. You could keep all your things, go home without a scratch on ya. Well, maybe one or two, depends on what you choose.” All four bandits closed in on her, all within arms reach. The scholar was nearly powerless to stop this, to save herself from what was to come. 

Closing her eyes, like a child does when they’re scared. Wishing that this wasn’t real, that this wasn’t going to happen. The hot breath from the leader made sure that she couldn’t forget, this was all too real. The only real power Shtola had, was how this was going to go down. Either way she was getting fucked, there was no denying that. It came down to how it was happening. She could control that, partially, but that was enough to give her confidence to speak up. Dropping the accent, it wasn’t needed anymore. Reopening those teal eyes, she looked up to the leader. “If you agree that no harm shall come to me, you have a deal.” This was her only shot, if he agreed, this might be something that she could bury down. It’s not like she’s stranger to sex, normally it happens on more favorable terms. 

The leader grinned from ear to ear hearing those words. Oh this woman was going to really earn the right to walk away. Sizing her up fully now, those lecherous eyes leaving no part unseen. “You have yourself a deal, depending on how good you are at blowing me.” Snapping his fingers, pointing down, “So get to it honey, we ain’t got all night.” His men around him cheered out, wanting to get the show on the road. “Oh, and no funny business, I’ll gut you like a stuffed pig.” Pulling out his knife, dragging it along her arm, showing off just how sharp it was. This arrangement was not fair, not in the slightest, but that is what you get when dealing with bandits. Unable to muster the words to reply, she looked down, nothing but sand and gravel at their feet. Then back up at him, as if silently protesting the spot. Her knees would be destroyed kneeling down on this. Huffing out in frustration, the leader slapped her across the cheek. “Then squat retard!” 

Meekly nodding her head as if in apology. Breaking down into a squat, finding her new place below the masked men. This was humiliating, she was a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, a highly educated woman of Sharlaya. Not some whore who blew strangers in the desert! Closing her eyes once more, reaching her hands up, finding their way to his belt, moving aside the robes. “Hehe, yeah that’s it, come get your treat.” Clearly he was enjoying the view of the fair skinned woman below him. The growing bulge also gave it away, straining against his trousers. Tugging them off with a few quick motions, wanting this to be over. That massive beast broke free, springing forward at attention. He needed no warm up, for as loathe as he would like to admit, it had been many moons since he last felt the warm embrace of a woman. The same went for the men around him, all of them threw caution to the wind, whipping out their own cocks, stroking themselves to the sight.

This man wielded a member that far exceeded anything she had taken before. It scared her, made her feel like this was all a bad idea, it also excited her. Some deep part in her wondered if she could take it all, wondering just how it would feel. It could certainly reach her throat, that is if she planted those plush lips of hers against his base. The thought was interrupted by him slapping her again across the face, this time with his dick. Light smacking noises filled the air, he loved this, she hated this. Sighing out, taking the hint to get this over with. She leaned in, tongue out like an idiot. Licking along the length, tasting the day’s worth of sweat. His skin was well kept, she had to give him that much. That pink muscle traveled around, tasting what was on offer, lapping up that sweat. There was a smell too, a masculine scent coming from him. It made her feel more relaxed, more right in her new home below him.

Knocking that mining helmet off her head, getting a handful of her hair now. “If I wanted you to lick me, I would have told you to do that!” Shoving her face into his balls, rubbing her around on, making her take the smells, the feeling of his package being dragged along her features. Shtola found it hard to see anything, or even breath anything that wasn’t tainted by him. “Go on slobber on my balls like a good girl.” Shtola did just that, not like she had a choice in the matter. Flailing that tongue of hers around, lapping up those nuts like an ice cream cone. Saliva finding it’s way everywhere, coating his balls in their sloppy embrace. The men around her stroked faster, hooting and hollering, enjoying the sight of the woman squatting. This was not enough for the man above her though, he wanted her to blow her. Not lick around like virgin on her wedding night. He wanted to feel her lips spread around him, to slide inside that mouth, penetrating her throat, having her choke on him.

Yanking her back, making her look up at him, twisting that hair in his hand. “Now what do you say?” Using his other hand to land a few choice cock slaps, causing her to rapidly blink. Her own spit flung around on her otherwise perfect face. 

“Wha-GURLK!?” Her question getting cut off, he never intended to hear it. All he wanted to hear from her, were sweet sweet sounds of a slut gagging on his dick. Both of his hands found purchase on Shtola’s head, gripping the white hair between them. Her mouth wasn’t enough, it was nice, but he was impatient. And frankly speaking, he couldn’t hold on much longer. Having gone so long without draining his balls left him a quick shot. Leaning his head back, he rammed his shaft past her lip, sliding along that tongue, hitting the entrance to her throat. “Ahhh fuck yeah! This is what I’m talking about boys, this bitch is prime fuckmeat!” 

Hazy teal eyes peered up, unable to move away, to do much of anything. Left to simply take the abuse, the bludgeoning head trying force itself into her esophagus. “GLK GLK GLK GLK GLK!” Tears pouring down her face, she tried to take it, tried to let him pass into her throat. But she needed time, to ease into things, a gentler touch. Something you would not find with a bandit. The men around her were hooting and hollering, cheering on their boss. 

“By the gods take it you wench!” His thrusts became more powerful, unpredictable in their movement. He was close, he could feel his spit shined balls tense up, getting ready to unload. “Fuuucking stupid whore, let me in!” Putting all of his strength into into it now, Shtola feared that she’s have trouble talking after this. Twisting her head around, getting a different angle at her. Until finally, slamming her head one final time against him, smashing that face of hers against his groin. Going deep down her throat, he found what he wanted, what he longed for. It was like heaven, a wide open smile appeared on him. A large sigh of bliss escaped his mouth, as rope after rope of backed up spunk shot out. He couldn’t think or feel anything, just how utterly perfect this moment was. 

Shtola couldn’t think about anything, except how utterly horrible this moment was. Feeling his jizz blast down her throat, going straight into her stomach. She felt so degraded, so worthless in this moment. Reduced to nothing but a warm hole for this guy to dump his cum in. Her mind told her to vomit it up, to spit all of it out. Yet her body swallowed it, chugging it all down. It just felt right, like how it felt right to be down here, servicing him. That lone voice in her head was upset that she couldn’t taste him, to savor that salty nut on her tongue. He didn’t get soft though, his meaty scepter was ready for more, and more was what she was going to get. 

The men around them wanted their turn, with their boss getting first dibs, he tapped out. Opting to watch for now, he wanted to watch Shtola slowly crumble into nothing. “Heh, think we might take this one back to base. What do you say lads?!” The men cheered out in unison, any resistance from the Miqo’te was snuffed when the second man plunged his dick down her mouth. Silencing her objections, reminding her what she agreed to. 

For the rest of the night they took turns with her mouth. Each blowing their load down it, sometimes getting some on her face. By the time she finished swallowing it all down, she was completely out of strength. Collapsing down to her knees, then face first into the dirt. Passing out in exhaustion. The men were about to pick her up, and take her back to their base. When Thancred and the Warrior of Light finally showed up. Frightening the bandits off into the night. Giving chase, leaving the disgraced scholar covered in cum and passed out in the sands. Maybe next time she’ll get someone else to be the bait.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to tell me what you thought! This is my first real story I've ever wrote, so I hope I managed to keep people's attention. Also I have no idea what tags to apply, so I'll keep it simple for now.


End file.
